


Kissin U

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A suddenly runs up to Person B, giving them a quick (yet somehow loving) kiss before running away. How does Person B react? Are they upset at the sudden kiss, or do they chase Person A, confused yet flustered? Why did Person A do it? Was that their version of a confession, or was it just a dare?</p>
<p>Zatanna kisses Bruce.</p>
<p>The title is from a Miranda Cosgrove song & Teen Rating is for some hip holding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissin U

Wally and Bruce were on monitor duty when the door slid open behind them. The Flash looked behind himself, swiveling his chair to see who it was, before turning back around, a smile on his face.

The Batman could not be disturbed in the slightest, assuming that it was just someone coming in to check the Lost and Found that he had set up in the corner.

He was not expecting for his chair to be turned on him--damn me for letting Clark and Wally choose the seats--and for slim hands to cup his face as another came down to meet his at eye level. He saw Zatanna’s bright blue eyes for a second before she closed them as she leaned in further, their lips meeting for seconds as her hands slid down to his shoulders. He found himself closing his eyes for the brief span of the kiss, opening them as she pulled away, practically running out of the room. He could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she raced down the hallway, the sound teasing him.

Wally whistled. “I wish that she would kiss me like that. You should go after her.”

“I’m not some school boy,” Bruce reminded him as he got up even though his cheeks heated up. “I’ll intercept her when she tries to get to the bedrooms.”

“How do you know she’ll go there?”

He shrugged. “I don’t. It just seems like a very Zee thing to do. Don’t let the world blow up while I’m gone.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and that’s exactly where she ended up, slightly out of breath, her cheeks flushed. “And that’s the last time I ever say Dare when Wonder Woman and Black Canary are playing.”

“So it was just a dare?”

She jumped as Batman came out from the shadows. “You sure know how to sneak up on a girl.”

“You sure know how to surprise kiss a boy.”

“Won’t you just let this go? Of course it was a dare.”

“Why?” and Zee could see the smirk on his lips.

“Because, you know, everyone knows you. I mean, they don’t know you, but Batman. They know Batman. We dared Black Canary to kiss Green Arrow if it makes you feel better.”

“That makes sense, since they’re always giving each other heart eyes,” he pointed out to her as he slowly came closer to her.

“I may have told them that once upon a time…” Her voice drifted off as he got so close to her that she could smell him through the suit.

“Once upon a time?”

“You liked me.” Her voice was softer, sadder, as she slipped out underneath his arm and walked into one of those. Bruce weighed his options in his head briefly before following her.

When the door closed behind him, his hands found her hips as hers pushed his cowl back. She ran her fingers through his short hair, smiling. He nuzzled her neck, pressed kisses to the hollow of her neck, just kept his hands are her.

It was… _amazing_.

* * *

“Zee!”

She woke with a start, blinking to wake herself up. “I just had the craziest dream,” she told Diana and Dinah. “I… I actually went through with the dare. Wouldn’t that be crazy?”

The two other girls looked at each other before looking over to her. “No.”

“He’s up here now,” Diana pointed out.

“I’ve always wanted to see a person go through a dare,” Dinah said, sounding dreamy.

“You kissed Green Arrow earlier.”

“Yeah, but I kiss him all of the time, it’s not that much of a big deal. Zee and Batman on the other hand… That hasn’t ever happened. At least, not that I’m aware of?”

They looked at the magician.

“I’ve never kissed Batman.” And that was the truth. On the other hand, Bruce Wayne had been her first everything, and the one she always thought about. She’d let him go though, for Selina, and…. and because he hadn’t wanted her.

She was over that, really. She couldn’t count on her fingers the number of people she’d been with since that… but maybe that was the problem.

“I don’t even know where you guys got this idea.”

“It’s the heart eyes.”

“What heart eyes? You can’t even see Batman’s eyes.”

Dinah shrugged but Diana pursed her lips. The blonde looked over to her after her silence. “Do you know something that we don’t?”

“I mean… it’s just that, there’s a reason that Zee never goes on intergalactic missions. Batman doesn’t want her going into anything that he doesn’t have any control over.”

“Earth is a controlled environment?” Dinah rolled her eyes. “Men.”

Zee didn’t say anything, cheeks red with embarrassment. _That..._ Anger surged for her as she got up and left the bedroom that the three were in. She went to the monitor room, where she was right in her assumption of Batman’s whereabouts.

She went right up to him and kissed him, hearing a cheer behind her accompanied by a small vibration, indicating that it’d been Dinah. She pulled away, seeing that Bruce’s cheeks were flushed, and then slapped him.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself in intergalactic situations! I don’t need you looking out for me, pretending that you care, when-”

She was cut off by Bruce kissing her. “I didn’t want anything to happen to you before I could tell you about my… feelings.”

“Oh?” It came out much smaller than she had intended, but she was still feeling confident on the inside. “And… what are those, exactly?”

He leaned in for another kiss. “I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know.”

 


End file.
